


Vocaloid Lucid Dream

by MiddleMiss



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Other, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleMiss/pseuds/MiddleMiss
Summary: (y/n) is in a Lucid dream about vocaloid singers. What will go wrong they thought.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	Vocaloid Lucid Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Preview

(Y/n) took a cup of water and they placed it on their nightstand. They fluff up their pillow before making their head set in place on top of it. Slowly they shut their eyes and dream away.

They open their eyes to found themselves standing on stage with a familiar teal haired girl, Hatsune Miku, on their right and a blue haired guy, Kaito, on their left. They were singing to each other while the crowd sing along with them and shake glow sticks.

Strange you thought. This is interesting so far. The pair finished singing and bowed. Miku took your hands in hers. She gently lead you down the stage.

"(Y/n), are you okay?" She asked as she turn her small body towards a (y/n).

(Y/n) slowly nods.

" Are you sure? You were supposed to sing . But, you only stood there."

(Y/n) was about to ask what song or what they were supposed to sing. Everything was a blur.

Kaito walk towards them and stood in front of them. He crossed his arms and rest his expression. "I- We should get going. The others are waiting for us. "

"Oh yeah. " Miku said, " we should go. "

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, It's short. I'm trying to focus on this but for now it was stay like this.


End file.
